


One Bed

by Crumbles_Of_Reality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Teen Peter Parker, literally no angst at all which was difficult to write for me, not so slow burn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbles_Of_Reality/pseuds/Crumbles_Of_Reality
Summary: “Peter? We’ve got a problem,” Ned says, and Peter turns to his best friend from where he had been scanning the hallway. He immediately fixates on the bed in the hotel room- or rather, the lack of a second bed.“Oh.”





	One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super un-used to writing fluffy stuff so please give me feedback on how it was!

“Peter? We’ve got a problem,” Ned says, and Peter turns to his best friend from where he had been scanning the hallway. He immediately fixates on the bed in the hotel room- or rather, the lack of a second bed.

 

“Oh.” 

 

Normally, with  _ anyone else _ , Peter would be fine with just sharing the bed. He’s not a squeamish guy- anyone could tell you that. It was just that Ned was special. He had a smile that lit up the room and a laugh that made Peter’s insides turn to jelly. Everything about him was friendly and soft and huggable, and yet Peter knew that Ned would fight for his friends if it came down to it. 

  
  


_ “Really, does it have to be today-” Peter gasps as a member of the football team shoves him into the side of a locker, knocking the breath out of him. He wheezes for a moment, folding in on himself in attempt to avoid the blows coming from his local bully buddies.  _

 

_ He’d gone almost the entire week without an incident, so Peter knew it was going to happen eventually. He winces as the boys around him kick at his ribs, exposed in a moment of vulnerability with his shock at being knocked around.  _

 

_ “Hey!” The laughs of the team above him cut short as they turn to the owner of the nervous voice. And there he was- Peter’s best friend, standing up for him since the start. “Leave him alone and pick on someone your own size,” the boy glares, somehow mustering an icy look despite his lack of an angry demeanor (and lack of height).  _

 

_ “What, someone like  _ you _ , chubby?” One of the boys above Peter sneers and Peter decides that his leg is in the perfect angle for a kick to the asshole’s crotch. As the classmate above him kneels with a bitten back groan of pain, Peter makes his escape, scuffling away from the remaining members of the posse and to his savior’s side.  _

 

_ “Hi,” he smiles, running a hand through his hair and pretending he isn’t blushing, “my name is Peter.”  _

 

_ “Ned,” Ned replies with a goofy grin, and they shake hands like the nerds they are.  _

  
  


“I’ll sleep on the floor, it’s no big deal,” Peter starts frantically, and Ned gives him a weird look. 

 

“No way dude. You’re  _ Spiderman _ , you have to get the bed,” Ned laughs, and Peter blushes at the obvious teasing. It still shocked him that Ned was so in awe of his alter-ego, although it was a little flattering sometimes. “We’ll share, it’s no biggie,” Ned says. Peter thinks about how  _ yes, this happened to be a ‘biggie’ _ for him, but plays it nonchalant in front of the shorter teen. 

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon after checking in goofing off instead of studying for the upcoming school event they were a part of. Peter was fairly confident that he knew most of it already, and Ned was even  _ more _ prepared than his counterpart. After memorizing the hotel layout in case of emergency and answering the endless questions Ned had about his abilities, the duo found themselves with an insufficient amount of activities. 

 

The hotel lacked a place to eat, but they  _ did  _ have a pool, and Peter had never been one to turn down such luxuries. He still had a swimsuit that fit from eighth grade, thankfully unaffected by his transformation into a slightly-more-buff Spider Dude. While Mr. Stark would be overly willing in attempts to buy him a new one if Peter ever asked, he preferred to do things for himself when he could. 

 

Peter is fixating on the water when he notices someone’s gaze on him. His helpful sixth sense doesn’t seem too alarmed, but Peter turns anyway and catches Ned’s stare. The shorter teen sitting on the steps of the pool blushes when Peter meets his eyes and looks away quickly, and both boys pretend it hadn’t happened at all. 

 

Swimming turns out to be pretty uneventful after an hour or two to most of the teens, and Peter’s anxiety is spiking, so the group of teens disperse to their rooms for the night and say their goodbyes to each other. Peter nods at MJ, who winks at him knowingly before traipsing off to wherever her room was located. The spider-boy turns to his friend and they walk together to their room, minds wandering.

 

Often when Peter is overwhelmed by the amplified sights and sounds around him he focuses on small things that calm him down. After the echoing laughter in the pool room and bright, scalding lights, Peter finds slight solace in watching his friend walk ahead of him, safe and soft and happy from actually having something fun to do before the event tomorrow. His eyes track the small things as he lets his senses calm down. He feels monumentally better than when he had left the pool after the trek back to their room, and Peter shuffles in the pockets of his swim trunks for the room key. 

 

Peter opens the door with his room-key and lets Ned walk in front of him. The bed in the middle of the room takes up most of his attention, and he finds himself bouncing on the balls of his feet with nerves. Ned dismisses himself to go shower, and Peter busies himself with looking at the room service menu like he can afford it. Apparently they have something called “Chicken Cordon Bleu”, which sounds both intimidating and impressive to Peter. By the time Ned has exited the shower and gotten clothed (Peter couldn’t make eye contact with him throughout this period of time) he’s flipped through several channels on the hotel-provided television set and read through the menu like a book. 

 

Ned yawning brings Peter’s attention back to the present, and the brunet smiles at his friend sheepishly. “I think we should call it a night- big day ahead and all, right?” Peter can hear his own heart beating through his ribs and counts it as a blessing that Ned doesn’t have any spidey-senses to take into consideration. 

 

“No patrols tonight?” Peter shakes his head and Ned gives him a small smile full of an emotion that Peter can’t quite place. They’re locked in a small moment- Peter, sitting at the foot of the shabby hotel bed, staring at the curve of Ned’s lips and his round cheeks and wishing that his best friend was something more. It’s a strange feeling, filled with the terror of losing a friendship and the anticipation of starting something more. 

 

The covers of the hotel room bed are smooth and silky despite the statistics Peter has read on how inconsistently they’re washed in-between visitors. It’s a queen bed, Peter thinks, so there’s plenty of room between Ned and him when his friend slides in next to him. The air conditioning in the room is pumping and Peter’s metabolism fights to keep his body warm despite the layers of sheets and blankets he’s under. 

 

Fabric shuffles against itself as Peter turns his body in to the center of the bed, facing his crush and staring at the gap between them. Peter’s soft brown eyes wander from his own side of the bed to Ned’s, eventually landing on the figure silhouetted in the dark in front of him.  There’s not a lot of light in the room, but the blinds covering the curtains let loose slivers of moonlight and it illuminates the black hair on his friend’s head, splayed out on the pillow in the dark. Peter shuts his eyes, blocking the thoughts of moving closer and reaching his arms around his best friend’s waist. His breathing slows eventually, and he finds himself sinking into a pleasant dream filled with heartfelt smiles and tanned skin. 

  
  


When he wakes up the next morning to a painfully loud alarm clock his body is enveloped in warmth. His eyes open slightly and slits of golden sunlight rain down onto the bed as he fumbles for his phone to shut it off. When he finds his arms trapped his gaze sharpens and his brain jumpstarts. Ned is directly in front of him, barely a few inches away. His friend’s arms are wrapped tightly around his wiry torso and for a moment Peter contemplates wriggling away to avoid later embarrassment. The thought is quickly filed and he stretches insanely to reach his phone just to avoid exiting the surprisingly strong arms surrounding him. 

 

As the screeching of the alarm fades Ned begins to murmur, shifting slightly and pulling Peter closer in a pre-awakening haze. Peter feels a blush spread across his cheeks, and he’s sure that if he looked in a mirror his face would be beet red. While they still have at least an hour to get ready for the event and check in with the rest of their classmates, Peter knows the moment can’t last much longer than it already has. 

 

He’s about to move when Ned’s eyes open, locking on to Peter’s in sleepy surprise. Before Peter can stutter an excuse as to why they’re so close (because it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault, now was it?) Ned leans forward to close the remaining gap of space between them. Peter finds his mouth on Ned’s and he closes his eyes, dazed and a little unsure of what was going on beyond the fact that  _ he was really doing it, he was kissing Ned frickin’ Leeds and Ned was kissing him back. _

 

Butterflies, previously forgotten from the night before, erupt in his belly when the duo pull apart. 

 

 

“Uhh.. Ned? Did you, uh, mean to do that?” Peter holds his breath as he sees his best friend wake up a little more and feels himself deflate a little as the teen’s eyes across from him widen. 

 

“I’m not asleep? Oh,  _ shit _ , Peter, I’m so sorry I thought I was still asleep usually this wouldn’t be an- an issue, seeing as we’re not usually in the same bed and I’m really sorry I didn’t--” Ned scrambles back and nearly falls off the bed, saved by Peter’s arm flying out to catch him in time. 

 

“We kiss in your dreams, too?” 

 

“Wait- what? Yes- I mean-- no, well-” 

 

Peter can’t stop the smile spreading across his face as he pulls Ned closer to him once more, pressing their lips together and nearly snorting at the awkwardness of it- Peter’s mouth is stretched in a goofy grin and Ned’s lips are still puckered in confusion and there’s a surprised delight radiating off of both of them at way too early in the morning. 

  
  


MJ takes one look at their intertwined hands and close distance and shoots them an overwhelmingly smug grin.  

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Special thanks to the following:   
> tomhollendmysuffering (on instagram) - for the prompt   
> emotionalcandy and bianka_220 (on instagram) - for looking it over!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it! <3


End file.
